bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Time-Weaver Elaina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830528 |idalt = 830528 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8403 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 190 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 30, 45, 60, 75, 90, 105, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144, 150, 156 |normal_distribute = 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 9, 7, 9, 7, 9, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 42, 54, 66, 78, 90, 102, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144, 150, 156 |bb_distribute = 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 6, 7, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 39, 48, 57, 66, 75, 84, 93, 102, 108, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156 |sbb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 4, 2, 3, 4, 2, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Haunted by her failure to keep the princess of Elysia safe, Elaina spent years searching the deepest magical archives, looking for a way to undo the deaths of Estia and Xenon. Her single-minded obsession with this impossible task had caused her to withdraw from her devoted companion, Grandt, who left to deal with his own depression. Whenever Elaina felt regret and shame at how she handled the situation with Grandt, she simply buried her feelings beneath her arcane studies. When her greatest foe made an unexpected return and offered to grant her wish, she jumped at the opportunity without hesitation. However, some things are too good to be true... |summon = You look well, Summoner. I saw in the sands that we would meet again. |fusion = Thank you, I feel my control over magic growing stronger! |evolution = The streams of time, I can see them so clearly now! I wonder if I could change some of them… |hp_base = 5775 |atk_base = 2205 |def_base = 2275 |rec_base = 2345 |hp_lord = 8250 |atk_lord = 3150 |def_lord = 3250 |rec_lord = 3350 |hp_anima = 9367 |rec_anima = 3052 |atk_breaker = 3448 |def_breaker = 2952 |def_guardian = 3548 |rec_guardian = 3201 |def_oracle = 3101 |rec_oracle = 3797 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Sands of Time |lsdescription = 80% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, damage taken may restore HP, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reductions & 15% damage reduction from all elemental types |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC & 50% chance to heal 30% damage |bb = Through the Hourglass |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 3 turns, removes all status ailments, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 4000-4500 + 20% Rec HP & fills 10 BC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 510 |sbb = Looped Destruction |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = Fills 6-9 BC, 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage, 20% chance to recast, 15% chance to revive allies with 35% HP & 10% OD fill |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |ubb = Singularity |ubbdescription = 35 combo 5% to 8% max HP attack on all foes, adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, adds probable evasion for 3 turns, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% chance of dealing 5~8% HP damage, 80% chance to resist 1 KO attack, 80% chance to evade attacks, 80% chance to recast, 80% chance to revive allies with 50% HP & fills 100 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |dbb = Grand Terra Singularity |synergy = Tremor |bondunit = Nia, Maverick of Elysia |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical damage, Earth elemental damage, BB gauge, 80% KO resistance, 80% evasion, 80% activates BB/SBB/UBB twice, 80% raises allies from KO & purges turn skip effect |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Endless Focus |esitem = Elaina's Timepiece |esdescription = 50% boost to all parameters when Elaina's Timepiece is equipped, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reductions, considerably boosts BB gauge each turn for all allies & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = Fills 5 BC & 15% chance to reduce damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 100% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 5 BC |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly restores HP each turn |omniskill3_1_note = Heals 3000-4000 + 10% Rec HP gradually |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = 50% additional damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = 50% DoT mitigation |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds all elemental damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = 10% reduction |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Raises all elemental types damage reduction effect from 10% to 15% |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds huge Atk, Def, Rec boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 190% boost |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds considerable additional damage reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 30% DoT mitigation |omniskill5_5_sp = 10 |omniskill5_5_desc = Enhances BB's BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill5_5_note = +2 BC fill. Fills 12 BC total |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Enhances SBB's BB gauge boost when damage taken effect |omniskill5_6_note = +1 BC. Fills 7-10 BC total |omniskill5_7_sp = 20 |omniskill5_7_desc = Enhances SBB's probable HP restoration when attacked effect |omniskill5_7_note = +10% effect. 50% chance to heal 35-40% damage total |howtoget = *Forbidden Magic - 30,000,000 Pts accumulated (Guild Co-op Event Only) *Event Bazaar: Rift Memorial - 500 Rift Memento Tokens (Limited Time) *Event Bazaar: Dual Brave Burst - 10 Dual Brave Burst Tokens *Pre-Anniversary Summon III |notes = *Elaina's alternate artwork became available in the Frontier Rift Bazaar on October 31, 2018 at the cost of 2500 Rift Tokens. **The cat Elaina is holding resembles Grandt. |addcat = Xenon & Estia Saga |addcatname = Elaina4 }}